The Last of Us-Stuck
by GumiGummy
Summary: As the title implies. What would happen if the Homestuck Kids were stuck in Last of Us? How will they survive? Also, humanstuck trolls! Major Character death, in later chapters. Rated T for cussing and implied/implicated violence.
1. Birthday Disaster

**Chapter One: Birthday Disaster.**

A young man stands in his room with a disgusted expression. Throughout his darkened room is a number of untouched cakes. It is truly a disgusting sight indeed for the poor lad. Today being the thirteenth year this young man has been in the world, it cannot be helped. While it was thirteen years ago he had been born, today is the day he shall receive a name. What shall this young mans name be?

_John Egbert_

His name is John Egbert, and as stated twice already, today is his birthday. He has a variety of interests. He has an intense passion for extremely horrible movies. He also likes to program computers, but he's not very good at it. He has a fondness for paranormal lore, and is an aspiring amateur magician. He also likes to play games sometimes. What will he do?

He will chat with his friends online, of course! He hasn't been able to message them all day, with the festivities. John sat in his chair, and pulled himself closer to the computer, turning the monitor on, and drumming the keyboard.

His Pesterlog icon immediately lit up as his computer started up the desktop with three messages to read. He clicked the icon, and a chat window popped up, where John clicked the first of three, which came from TentacleTherapist.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TT: Happy Birthday, John.

EB: thank you rose!

TT: No problem. What kind of gifts did you receive?

EB: a few games, a bunch of magic trick stuff. im really excited to use this stuff.

TT: Did you get the game of the year?

EB: game of the year? you mean pokemon?

TT: No, the other one.

EB: oh! sburb. yeah but im holding off playing it for a while.

TT: Why is that?

EB: im too busy. speaking of being busy, i need to read my other messages. ill talk to you in a bit.

TT: Alright.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

John closed the chat screen with Rose, and he clicked another one of the blinking icons, revealing the message from an extremely cool kid. There is no dorky bone behind this guys apathetic demeanor, and he's just so cool. Outside, a few people were yelling, and pretty loudly too. John ignored it, figuring it had nothing to do with him.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TG: sup john happy birthday

EB: thank you dave!

TG: so what kind of shit did you get today

EB: i already told rose this ughhh.

TG: shit really

TG: did you get the game? plz tell me bro

EB: i told rose this too. yes, i got pokemon.

TG: no dipshit the other game of the year. sburb.

EB: oh right. yeah i got it.

TG: good i want to get my game on when can we play the co op

EB: not for a while. im pretty busy with this birthday shit.

TG: damn alright

TG: im going to pester the fuck out of rose maybe woo that bitch with my raps

EB: okay! im going to see what Jade wanted.

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

John closed this chat window too. There's a third icon flickering. Aren't you the popular boy today? He could guess who the heck was pestering him, and his guess would prove to be correct. He clicked the icon, and yet another chat window pops up.

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

-3 Hours Ago-

GG: hellooo? john!

GG: crud youre not online...

GG: either way, happy birthday! :D

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

She isn't online for now. That's pretty odd, the others went offline as well. In the back of his head, John could hear the firetrucks and police cars outside, driving by pretty quickly. He didn't notice it until now. John stood up and walked to the window, his eyes growing about three times in size. In the middle of the street, it looked as though a riot was taking place. People were running and attacking other people, and biting them?

From downstairs, John could hear dad calling. He obeyed the calls, and walked downstairs, where his dad was packing a small suitcase. "Go pack a bag, we need to leave," Dad said, his voice low, and shaking. Something was banging on the window, and the door. Probably some of the rioters, "Hurry, John!"

He quickly packed a backpack with various things such as clothes, and his magic tricks. He cannot misplace his _Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery_. That itself is a sin of it's own.

He carried the backpack as he ran downstairs, following his dad out the back door. A loud crash sounded in the living room, indicating that the rioters probably knocked the door down. The two rushed outside, and hurried around the building, into the car. Dad ignited the engine, and backed up the car, while being wary of the riots. People up and down the streets were fighting, and the police swarmed the area to hold the crowd.

"Where are we going, Dad? What's going on?" John asked, his eyes big and his voice wavering nervously. A few people chased after the car, and attempted to climb on the back, but failed.

"Away from here. The news was talking about this all day. It looks like a virus..." Dad replied, his voice trailing off. John pressed his face against the window to watch the groups of five, no ten, no fifteen people chasing after the crowd. Foam was leaking from their mouths like they were bit by a rabid dog. Their faces were pale, and their eyes were hollow. Every one of them looked sick.

The car continued to strut forward, as quick as it could go, until it reached a heavy abundance of traffic. "Fuck," Dad cursed, turning the wheel to go off the road, so he could turn back. The car turned and sped off-road. The metal box whirled past the trees and the wildlife, a few of the infected people running in from the sides, probably lost in the forest. The car sped up, continuing driving until there was loud noise, like a crashing sound.

John's vision went black.

* * *

**(A/N) Oh gosh, I haven't written much fan-fiction, yet posted anything good. Please be gentle with your reviews. **


	2. Another Start

**Chapter Two: Another Start.**

Another man stands in his other room, somewhere much farther away than John. His eyebrows are furrowed angrily and his glare pierces through his computer, where he was chatting with a bunch of friends. His ornery composer though, was only growing as his online friends just made him even more pissed off. His name is Karkat Vantas.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: HEY FUCKER, I HEARD YOU HAD THAT NEW GAME.

CG: SHIT, WHAT WAS IT CALLED AGAIN?

TA: iit2 that new 2grub game KK be jealou2

CG: I'M NOT JEALOUS YOU SHIT STAIN. I HAVE THAT GAME TOO, YOU IDIOTIC FUCK.

TA: woah really becau2e gc and the other2 have iit two

CG: REALLY. SWEET.

TA: yeah ii wanted two make team2 for thii2 becau2e we have two many player2

TA: gc wa2 goiing two be a leader but dont fliip your 2hiit

CG: YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE A LEADERSHIP POSITION TO A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH. HOW RETARDED ARE YOU, YOU FUCKING DOUCHE LORD.

CG: WHY CAN'T I BE THE LEADER?

TA: 2he wa2 the one who a2ked go talk two her iif youd rather be leader you power hungry priick

TA: iif you really want two be the leader though then fiine

TA: ju2t let GC know becau2e iive got important buii2ne22 two deal wiith

CG: FINE. THANKS BUD.

TA: whatever ii need two go now

TA: ii thiink my dad2 are calliing me down who know2 why though ololol weiirdo2

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG: ATTENTION TEREZI. I'M AM NOW YOUR LEADER AND YOU WILL ACCEPT THAT.

GC: WH4T? SOLLUX S41D 1 COULD B3 L34D3R. :[

CG: HE CHANGED HIS MIND.

GC: 4ND NOW YOU 3XP3CT M3 TO M4K3 4 B1G FUSS?

CG: EXACTLY. THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED.

GC: WH4T3V3R 1 DON'T G1V3 4 SH1T. 1 H4V3 4 B1T OF M4TUR1TY 4ND S3LF R3SP3CT.

CG: STOP LYING. YOU'RE MELODRAMATIC SPAZ QUEEN THAN I AM, AND YOU KNOW IT YOU PSYCHOPATH.

GC: K4RK4T, YOU KNOW 1 DON'T R34LLY C4R3, R1GHT?

GC: YOU C4N B3 TH3 L34D3R.

CG: OKAY, GREAT. YOU CAN BE MY SECOND IN COMMAND.

GC: R3AAAALLY? SWOOOOOON ;]

GC: BUT S3R1OUSLY, 1 WOULD'V3 OFF3R3D FOR YOU TO B3 TH3 L34D3R 1F 1 W4SN'T SO SUR3 YOU COULD H4NDL3 TH3 R3SPONS1B1L1T13S.

CG: HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT? I'M A GREAT LEADER.

CG: SHIT. GAMZEE'S PESTERING ME. I NEED TO GO.

GC: UGH F1N3. T3LL H1M 1 S41D H1.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Outside, Karkat could hear loud crashing noises and muffled screams. What the fuck is going on? Alas however, he's far too busy too get up and check; his friend has an issue and it seems pretty urgent.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

TC: ShIt BrO i ThInK i DiD sOmEtHiNg BaD.

TC: i'M pReTtY sUrE i KiLlEd SoMeOnE.

CG: WHY? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED.

TC: i DoN't KnOw.

TC: SoMe MoThErFuCkEr JuSt AtTaCkEd Me.

TC: So I hIt HiM oN tHe HeAd WiTh My FuCkIn ClUb.

TC: MoThErFuCkEr StOpPeD mOvInG aFtEr ThAt.

CG: WHO THE FUCK WAS IT?

TC: It WaS sOmE mY dAd. CaN i CoMe To YoUr PlAcE?

CG: SURE. COME ON OVER.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

It was not even twenty minutes later when a loud banging hit his door. Karkat rushed over to answer it, but before he could make it inside, the door was already opened, slammed shut, and locked. Holding the door shut was Gamzee, who was tall and composed.

"What the fuck?" Karkat questioned. Gamzee's dark purple eyes pierced Karkats with fear and sadness.

"Motherfuckers were attacking me. I couldn't hold them off. There were too many," Gamzee replied, gasping with breath. Karkat walked over to the window and swiped the curtains shut. He then peered outside swiftly to see his neighbors attacking people from his school. His phone then tweeted form the inside of his sweatshirt pocket, to which he answered.

"Karkat, have you seen what's going on?"

"Yeah, people are dying out there."

"Everyone's with me right now, except Gamzee."

"Yeah, Gamzee's with me right now."

"Good. The group's going to head to Feferi's house, because it's the biggest. Make your way here too!"

"Got it. I'll catch you in a bit." Karkat ended the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket, "We need to get to Feferi's house. You wouldn't so happened to have driven here, have you?"

"I motherfucking brought my pickup truck," Gamzee said, motioning to the window. Karkat once again peered outside to see the truck parked in his front lawn. The group of people who were attacking each other had left already to chase after the other living civilians.

"Sweet. You know where Feferi's house is, right?"

"Of course I motherfucking do. Sistits lives in that really big house by the lake."

"Good. Let's get over there."

-Months in the Future-

"Karkles! Karkles!" A call sounded from beneath his window sill. Karkat warily looked out and down, and a young girl with bright red hair grinned upward at him, "Are you okay?"

"Jesus fuck, yeah, I'm fine. Get your ass in here before one of those things find you!" Karkat called, looking around his front yard for any infected bodies. There were none, thankfully.

Terezi hastily made her way inside the house, excitedly stomping up the stairs, and through the hallways of the nearly abandoned, now occupied by the two teenagers, house. She burst through the door, into Karkat's room, and held up two sticks of beef jerky, "Guess who found the jackpot?" She smirked, licking her lips.

"How did your blind ass find that shit?!" Karkat yelled, recognizing that the stores were nearly cleared of food. He grabbed for one of the sticks of jerky, and immediately opened it, nibbling on the tip with complete joy.

"I found it in some old persons house. The people who lived there were long gone, and I guess they forgot some food," She retorted, pulling her dragon backpack off her shoulders, opening it to reveal not only her expedition equipment, but also her jackpot. There was a bag of apples, peanut butter, raisons, and a few cans of veggies and fruits. Karkat felt himself drooling.

"That looks like enough for the others, if we could find them," Karkat said, his anger quelling for the time being, as he continued to snack on his beef jerky. Terezi nodded in agreement, also hoping for their friends' safety.

Karkat finished his jerky, slowly but surely, as he didn't wish to waste the food so quickly. He sheepishly smiled at Terezi as a thanks, before he stood up, "We better keep moving. We need to find our friends."

"Agreed," Terezi replied, finishing her jerky and standing as well, with her zipped dragon-shaped backpack hanging loosely from her shoulders. Karkat grabbed his own backpack with his own gear, and clung to it tight. Him and Terezi walked downstairs, and the outside, and started to move towards what was left of a church.

It had only been a month since the outbreak. The radio was going for days, until the power shut down, telling stories of the origin of the disease. It's called Cordyceps Brain Infection, and it's a parasitical fungus that envelops the human brain.

Stage one of the infection was hyper-aggression. Stage two is sight loss due to the fungus growth over most of their head, and damage to their visual cortex. Stage three is infected growing echolocation to compensate for their vision loss. Stage four is the fungus creating hardened plats over the body. Sixty percent of humanity was lost to this disease, from either being infected, or being killed by the infected. After the infected die, airborne spores fill the air.

* * *

**Finally a chapter two! I'm so sorry about such a late update. I had ACT's for the past week so I couldn't really focus on much past that. I am also really picky when I write my stories so I ended up writing a lot for this chapter and then deleting it all because I hated it. I really do hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	3. Much Farther in the Future

**Chapter Three: Much farther in the Future...**

"The huntress looms around the forest with her best friend, while searching for a meal for tonight," whispered a small voice, the owner looking around with darting eyes for a possible living animal. The girl's scruffy attire was painted with an olive green to hide herself in the bushes. A small squirrel bounced through the thickness of the woods, and the girl stuck her butt up in the air in a ready-to-pounce position. The squirrel landed in front of her, and she leapt forward, stabbing the rodent with her claw gloves.

"Nepeta, I don't understand how you could be so violent towards such fragile animals," a husky voice sounded behind her. A tall man will largely bulging biceps and blonde hair stared down at Nepeta with icy indigo eyes, and she smiled back up at him.

"Equius, it's tonights dinner. My cat-like ears can hear the smallest of squirrels from a mile away!" She boasted proudly, before climbing up onto the stronger mans back, the rodent in her claws like a shish-kabob, along with a bird and a chipmunk. The two began to wander back towards the church, their hunting definitely paying off that day.

At the front of the church gate, they rang a small bell a few times. Sollux walked to the gateway and opened the door for the two, "Thup guyth. Catch anything good?" The lisping nerd asked.

"A nice claw-ful of treats!" Nepeta squealed in delight, holding up her shish-kabob claws. Sollux gave her a thumbs up and Nepeta and Equius entered the church camp of twelve, Sollux closing the gate behind them. Nepeta then climbed off of Equius's back, and wandered inside the church.

She greeted Terezi, who was drawing pictures of her dragon dolls with chalk on the walls, and went through the hallway, to meet with Kanaya. Kanaya then led her to the kitchen, and tugged the dead animals off of the smaller girls claws.

"Thank you, Nepeta. You must've worked really hard to catch these," Kanaya smiled down at her, her voice soft and slow, with a slight British ting to it. Nepeta then left the kitchen to go play with Terezi. Through the hallway, she passed Karkat, who was bickering orders at the people hiding in the bedrooms. He was probably getting angry at them for being lazy, or that's what it seemed to her. She didn't really care, because she already finished her work for the day.

She sat next to Terezi and picked up the green piece of chalk to draw a picture of a cute kitten, "Hey Neppers, how's the forest?"

"There weren't a lot of infected today. It was nice!"

"Ah, I'm jealous! Her Tyranny wishes to enjoy this weather post haste!"

"Scratching post-haste? Sollux just closed the gate though. It probably won't be opened again tonight."

"Ah, right." The two continued to work on their artwork for a while longer. Eventually, Nepeta stood up and began to walk towards her bedding area. It had been a long day. She needed to get some rest.

* * *

Karkat jumped up as a cry was heard from outside that sounded oddly human. He wasn't asleep like everyone else, even though it was long past one o'clock in the morning, because he was busy reviewing his trading duties with the Beta trolls. Outside, there was more crying, and he instinctively climbed the church's bell tower to review what was even going on. At the top of the tower was Aradia, who was smiling bright as she peered through her binoculars. She was lively and psychotic during the later hours, "What's going on out there?"

"It looks like a group of infected attacked a campsite. They're heading our way," She replied chipperly. She was cheery at night, but during the day, she might as well be a robot.

"Shit. Shoot them down," Karkat ordered. The group did not need any infected acting their camp. They worked too hard to make life stable for themselves, and they don't need to destroy that.

"Alright," Aradia replied once again, complying with the order and lifting up her assault rifle. She aimed down at the group, specifically at largest male, who's bleached white hair was bright in the darkness of night. She shot him, and the bang of the rifle sounded through the forest. She watched the stoic male drop to his knees, and the other three picked him up and began to carry him, "I don't think he's infected-"

"What do you mean?" Karkat sneered.

"They're trying awfully hard to keep him alive," Aradia pointed out, lifting up her rifle to aim for the other male.

"Let them in," Karkat said, before he made his way downstairs to open the electric fence for the group. Aradia watched him leave with confusion, and she blew her whistle before calling down.

"If you want to stay alive, get inside!" She shouted, and one of the two females lifted her thumb up as if to say 'Okay'.

Karkat thrusted open the gate, and called, "Over here!" The group pulled themselves in, before Karkat slammed the gate shut and locked it. Aradia called down to Karkat.

"We have infected coming close!"

"Alright you four, get inside. Find Kanaya to patch him up," He ordered, before pushing the group inside the church. Karkat reached for his pistol, and closed the door. He called up the staircase, where Aradia was aiming her rifle at the infected, "The electric fence might short out if it fries too many of them."

"Got it!" She called down, simultaneously shooting the head clean off a runner.

Karkat escorted the new kids to the sanctuary, and had the stoic kid lay across a pew. The blond girl rushed in with Kanaya, who was ready to patch the kid up, "Where was he shot?" She asked.

"I think Aradia got him in the leg," He replied, freaking out a little.

"Who is he?" Kanaya asked, kneeling down in front of the pew with a needle to stitch him up with.

"Dave," The blond girl replied.

"Well, lucky for Dave, the bullet scraped him. He'll be fine as soon as I stitch the wound. Are any of you infected?"

"No. We were jumped by a horde of runners and we were running when something shot him."

"That was Aradia. We thought he was a runner but you guys were trying to help him. Sorry," Karkat answered sheepishly.

"As long as he's fine, there's nothing to worry about," The blond girl said.  
"He'll be alright. I'm almost done stitching him," Kanaya said, her fingers covered in a layer of blood, "Would you go bring me something to wrap his leg with?"

"Sure, Kanaya," Karkat said, before taking off to find the medical supply.

The boy with the square glasses held Dave's hand tight, and his eyes were ready to spill their tears. The other girl with the round glasses leaned over him, and hugged him loosely.

Karkat returned quickly, giving a clean rag to Kanaya, and sitting in a pew not far from the group, "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Rose," The blonde girl spoke up. She pointed to the other two, while simultaneously saying, "That's John, and that's Jade."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Karkat, and this is Kanaya," He replied, "I'd introduce you to the other members of our group, but they're still sleeping. If you need to stay here until he's well enough, you can."

"Thanks, we really appreciate it," John smiled, and stood up, "I'm really tired."

"You can sleep in here," Karkat offered, he stood up and went to go talk to Aradia. He climbed back up the tower.

The new kids seemed to be kind. Maybe they could be some use in the future...

* * *

**Finally, I finished this chapter. I'm so sorry for yet another delay. I've been really busy with schoolwork lately, so this, obviously, wasn't something I could work on, because I end up writing my stories through class. It doesn't help that I had literally no idea what should happen next, so I would write something and delete it an hour later. I finally wrote something that I really enjoyed, however.**


	4. What Now?

**Chapter 4, What Now?**

John sat up, after having a long night of sleep. His eyes were dusty like sandpaper, in which he immediately rubbed the feeling out, and put on his glasses. The other three kids still slept on their pews, and after the long night they've had, John didn't blame them.

The kids had been traveling months after the outbreak to look for somewhere they could live the most peacefully. The quarantine zones were filled with unstable civilians, and Rose figured it wasn't the best idea to stick in them, and so their adventure began, and halted to this moment of time.

The sanctuary of the church was huge, having multiple rows of pews facing the front, where a podium on a stage stared down at everyone. The stained glass was shattered, and boards covered all of the windows and doors leading outside, aside from the entrance of the fortress. It must've been a beautiful church before the outbreak, but that doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is the survival of the group.

John left the sanctuary, and entered the entrance room. There were boxes littered around, probably full of supplies to assist the survival of the group of people he had recently met. Speaking of the group, they seemed pretty eccentric to the kids, from what they've seen so far, and judging from the mess in the entrance hall, that thought wouldn't be doubted for a second.

There was a chalkboard leaning up against a wall in the entrance, covered in harshly sketched doodles and comics of cats and dragons. There were a bunch of noosed dragon dolls around it as well.

John wandered to the multi-purpose room, which was loomingly tall like the sanctuary. There were a lot of other weird things around, but John ignored it. Whatever floats these people's boats works, he guesses.

He knocked on a door that was labelled "5" a few times, and the door opened. In front of him was a tall man, with blonde hair and multiple pierces around his ears. His face was painted like a clowns and he reeked like marijuana.

"Aye, my verti-brother. How's life motherfucking going?" He asked, leaning against the door.

"Um... Good, I guess. Have you seen Karkat around?" John asked intently.

"He left like five motherfucking minutes ago. Says he needed to find some wicked shit in the forest. Fucking amazing," The tall man replied, "Look, I need to get back to Tav-Bro." The man turned around and closed the door behind him.

'Weird stoner,' John thought to himself, leaving the multi-room, and the entrance. He stood outside, where a makeshift shed stood, and a small vegetable garden grew, 'Got to give them props though, they seem to know what they're doing.'

"What'th up, new guy?" A guy called from the entrance of the fence. He spat as his lisp got the better of his words, and his expression clearly described him as grouchy.

"I was looking for Karkat. Have you seen him?" John asked.

"Yeah, he'th in the foretht, looking for bodieth. I heard AA took out a bunch of infected latht night," He replied, "You want to go find him?"

"Yeah, please."

"Let me open the gate for you firtht," Sollux said, as he flipped a few switches and pushed the gate open. Not even a few seconds after the gate was opened, a scream was heard from the forest. Following the screams were gunshots.

"Karkat!" Sollux tossed John a crossbow, "Look kid, I need to stay here and manage the fence. I need you to go find Karkat."

John caught the crossbow, and marched outside. Sollux closed the gate behind him, and set up the electric fence. Above the church, in the tower, a shadow moved and gave John a thumbs up, 'Is that Aradia?' John thought. Mysterious.

Karkat was definitely in a jam. Aradia wasn't just shooting a few runners last night, but there was a few Clickers as well. Karkat held up his pistol and shot a Clicker between where it's eyes used to be. Now the hardened fungous defended the exterior of the Clicker's body.

"Fucking hell!" Karkat cussed, screaming out. The pistol didn't seem to work against these guys. Behind him, an arrow whirled past his ear and struck through the Clicker's face, "Huh?"

"Karkat, get down!" John called. Karkat ducked and John shot more arrows towards the other Clicker's, striking them all. The bodies dropped to the ground, where their blood spilled and dyed the grass, along with their fungus-lined brains. Karkat's face was pale, and John lifted Karkat up on his shoulder, "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Karkat replied, standing on his own, "Let's get back. I'm pretty sure there aren't any other's." The two walked back to the church and Sollux let them inside.

Kanaya rushed outside and enveloped Karkat into a tight hug. He pushed her off, "I'm fine." Kanaya smiled.

"That Rose girl and I made lunch, if you want some," She said. Karkat raised his eyebrows and smiled as he walked in. John followed, tossing Sollux back his Crossbow.

"I need to go find Terezi. I haven't seen her yet today," John said, as he took off to find Terezi around the perimeter. Karkat nodded as John left, before making his way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Terezi was sitting on one of the many stools that sat around the counter, smiling bright as she slurped down her food for the day. As soon as she saw his face, she sat up and giggled at him, "Hey Karkles!"

"Hey, Terezi. How's that shit-eating grin doing?" Karkat said, and she immediately brought up her biggest smile and cackled. To Karkat, it was adorable. Everything about her was adorable.

"Wow Karkat, your face smells like a strawberry. You aren't blushing now, are you?" Her sense of smell was impeccable, and always spot on. Even though she was blind, she taught herself how to taste and smell colors so she wouldn't be treated like a disabled person. Though, she taunts others using her blindness as an excuse.

"Cut the shit, Pyrope. Have you finished sorting out the shipment to the Alpha team?" Karkat asked, sitting on a stool, and beginning eating his lunch; canned peaches and a bird Nepeta caught a few days ago.

"Of course," She passed him a clipboard, which was covered in marks and notes. Their group needed to trade their food for ammo, and the Alpha's had more ammo than they needed, like how the group had more food than needed.

"Who's going to send the supplies to them this time?"

"I was hoping for one of those new kids," Terezi suggested, "Want to go this time too?"

"Why not. I haven't been out past the forest lately," Karkat shrugged his shoulders as he gulped down a couple of peaches.

"Great. You can buddy up with that Jade girl. She seems friendly enough," Terezi said, as she made note of their current plans, "You guys can head out tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, it's better to travel in the light," Karkat replied, while finishing his meal, "I'm going to find Jade and let her know. Keep up the hard work."

Before Karkat could leave the room, Terezi had her hand on his shoulder. Karkat turned around, and stared down at her. Terezi leaned up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, "Good luck."

* * *

The waves of the Michigan beach splashed up and down in small waves, and the sand whirled up into miniature tornados as the wind blew delicately. In said sand was Eridan, who was hiding his eyes underneath his striped scarf. He was already feeling pretty shitty, seeing how Feferi just needed to make big eyes at that nerdy gate guy. What does he have that Eridan doesn't?

"Eridan! Look at all the fish I caught today!" The bubbly girl jumped up, while holding her net up. Fish were jumping against the net and their fins would get stuck.

"Good job, Fef," Eridan praised, standing up and wrapping Feferi up in a shawl, "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm really happy!" She bubbled, lifting her goggles up and swiping her glasses out of her shawl pocket so she could see a bit more clearly.

Eridan raised his eyebrows, "Why are you so happy?" He inquired as he began walking to the church with her.

"I think Sollux smiled at me today. That makes me really glubbing excited!" She said softly. Eridan's eyebrows then furrowed in irritation.

"Oh. Him."

"Oh cheer up! I mean, he's smart, and he can be sweet when he wants to be-"

"Which is never."

"And even when he's grouchy, he's cute like a cuttlefish!"

"I still don't like him," Eridan sighed, glaring slightly, "Hey, do you want to stop somewhere before we go back to the church? I want to show you something."

"Sure!" Eridan grabbed Feferi's hand, and led her onward.

"Jade! You need to help Karkat deliver those boxes to the Alpha camp," Terezi called across the sanctuary. Jade was sitting on the ground, while clinging to Dave's hand. Dave was still unconscious from the night before, but he seemed like he was doing okay. She let go of him, and walked over to Terezi.

"Alright. When would we head out?" Jade asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Sounds good?"

"Yeah. I'll be ready," Jade nodded her head, and smiled.

* * *

**I cannot believe I actually wrote so many words so quickly. I've never done this. Watch, I'll have writers block for like another month because I'm so awful, OR I'll keep writing for another few days. I don't even know. **


	5. Desolation

**Chapter 5, Desolation**

**-Three Months Ago, 4/13-**

John stepped out the wreck that was his car. His father was sprawled across the steering wheel and dashboard of the vehicle, with his head cracked open. He was dead. John was having a hard time breathing, there was a ringing in one of his ears, and his face was pale. Off in the distance, he could hear the retching and moans of a few runners, who had probably heard the crash, and began to run away from the site.

Runners immediately hovered around the wreckage of his car, where Dad's corpse laid, and they began to devour the dead body. John nearly retched, and he backed away slowly and quietly, as to not direct any attention from the monsters he was watching.

As soon as he felt like he was far enough away from the group of cannibals, he turned around and ran as far as he could. The thicket of trees seemed to grow thicker, and the ringing in John's ears grew louder. John rubbed his ear, and pulling his hand back, it was covered in blood, "Shit, I probably have a cut," he cursed out loud.

He felt completely numb, and tears rolled from his eyes. His father had just died, and John couldn't do anything to help him survive. He would probably live with this terror for the rest of his life. He sat on the ground, exhausted and barely able to hold in his cry. He curled up in a small ball and closed his eyes for a few hours, scared for his life as he was all alone, with no where to hide.

John awoke sharply in the dark of night. From behind him, he could hear the rustling of bushes of leaves. He turned around instinctively, and began crawling backwards. His eyes were widened with terror, and his hand caught on a snag of fern branches. This was the end for John, surely.

Out from the thick wall of leaves came a young girl, who was about John's age. John recognized her from the internet, as being one of her online friends, "Jade?"

"John? Is that you!?" She yelped and enveloped him in a tight hug, "This is such an unlikely coincidence!" She grinned with her buck teeth.

"What are you doing in the states? I thought you lived on an island," John asked skeptically. It was bizarre of Jade to ever come to the states, and coming here today probably wasn't expecting the apocalypse.

"I was flying over for your birthday. My family is loaded, and I was able to borrow my grandfather's plane for today to visit you," She answered, smiling brightly, "But I wasn't expecting this place to be a living hell. The airport tower wasn't reading any of my signals and I wasn't able to come down, so I had to land in the forest over here. What happened?"

"Some sort of virus broke out, apparently. It's not safe here," John warned, "We should find Rose and Dave, and head to your island. It's the safest there," John said.

"Sounds like a plan," Jade nodded, before she led John to her plane. It was a bit small, but it could fit the four easily. She hopped inside, and patted a spot next to her, "Come on in." John jumped in with her, and buckled himself up. She followed up, and pulled her goggles down her face so her eyes were covered, "Alright. Just to notify you, I'm only an amateur at this, so don't freak out."

"Amateur is better than nothing," John optimistically sarcastically groaned, "As long as you don't kill me."

"That's the infected's job," She smiled as she started the engine of the plane.

**-Modern Time-**

Jade snapped awake as Karkat rubbed her shoulder, "You need to start getting ready to head out," He said. He was wearing one of those stretchy body suits, without the head covering, and a jacket covered his arms. He also had on his shorts, and a backpack was slung over his shoulder.

"Why?" Jade asked as she sat up.

"They may be monsters, but they still have human teeth," Karkat explained. He rose an eyebrow, "Do you have any mentionable disabilities, before we head out?"

"I'm narcoleptic," She replied, "But I don't pass out often, like I used to." She added.

"Fucking great. Keep it under control, or else you'd be excess baggage," He insulted, "Now go get ready, and make sure to wear a wet suit or something teeth can't bite through."

"Whatever you wish," She droned, as he left the girls bedroom. A few minutes later, she exited the room, wearing the wet suit with her pilot's jacker draped over her shoulders, and her dark green cargo pants tightening around her waist. She held her loaded backpack over her shoulders, "If you want to head out, now's the fucking time. The boxes are loaded in the truck."

"Truck?" She asked. She didn't remember seeing a truck when she first came around here.

"Yeah. We hid it from bandits a while back. It seems to work just friggin' fine, and we steal gas for it every once in a while," Karkat explained, "We're driving over to the Alpha camp."

"Make sense. Let's head out," She walked out of the room, her backpack rustling as she moved. Karkat followed her outside, and then led her out of the camp. Underneath a clearing of trees, and behind a wall of flora and fauna was a red pick up truck. The back of it was already stuffed with the boxes of supplies, which Karkat needed to ship to the other group.

"Climb on the back. I need you to hold the boxes down and kill any infected that tries to attack," Karkat ordered. Jade complied, and hopped up in the back. She pulled out her rifle, gave him a thumbs up. Karkat jumped into the front seat of the truck, and started it up. The engine purred lowly, but a bit loudly. He began to drive off, around the church and onto the cement pavement. Karkat shifted the gear into brake, and rolled his window down to give a thumbs up to the person who was guarding the tower of the church. Jade couldn't see her face, but she was fairly certain it was a girl.

Jade set her gun to aim as Karkat drove down the road to the other camp, which was located at the other end of the town, in the countryside.

* * *

**I figured I should add in some sort of flash-back, between chapter, chapter while my writers block clears away. I started to write this last week and I wanted to add more to it but alas, I cannot now that I'm writing awfully. I should try to write some other story for now, that isn't as serious, or soon-to-be-action-packed as this one. Stay tuned - Gummy.**


	6. Raise the Conductors Baton

**Chapter 6, Raise the Conductors Baton**

Jade aimed and shot at multiple clickers, that were chasing after the truck. They screeched and clicked furiously, as the grabbed onto the end of the vehicle, and Jade struck them each down with the barrel of her rifle.

"You better not be fucking up, you worthless piece of shit!" Karkat yelled back at Jade.

"Fuckass, pay attention to where you're driving!" Jade cussed, as a runner grabbed her ankle. She kicked it's face into the metal lining of the pickup, before stabbing it with her barrel, like she had with the clickers moments earlier.

"We're almost at the fucking camp!" Karkat screamed, as a tall wall rose over the trees. It was a few miles away. Jade shot down a few incoming Stalkers, who appeared from the trees. The bullet struck through what was once their forehead.

The truck then whooshed through the gate, a cloud of smoke and dust flaring behind them, and the gate automatically, and quickly, shut. The two jumped out of the truck, the supplies undamaged.

The Alpha camp was much larger than the Beta's, having walls that tower over trees, and multiple buildings and tents. Out of one of the tents, a young man walked out, who looked endearing similar to Karkat, but much older.

"Kankri, I brought the shit."

"Karkat, haven't I told you not to cuss. Cussing is a blemish on your leadership. How could anybody take you seriously whe-"

"Shut the fuck up for like five fucking seconds you ignorant asshole." Karkat swore, snidely. Kankri rose an eyebrow at Karkat, before giving in to Karkat's demand. From one of the tents, a tall young woman wandered out. Her slender frame, and perfect hair could've made anybody look twice at her.

"Who did you bring with you this time, Karkat?" She asked, her voice low and smooth, with a slight British ting to it, similar to Kanaya's.

"Her name's Jade, Porrim," Karkat replied. Porrim chuckled a bit.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hello!" Jade smiled bright, her buck teeth showing goofily.

"Good, formalities in an apocalypse. Just what everyone fucking needs," Karkat groaned, "We need more ammo. We had a deal, Kankri."

"Indeed we did. They're in the storage tent, to the left," Kankri sighed, and pointed to the mentioned tent. Karkat walked over and Jade followed, and they opened the tent to view the supplies.

"Great. We need to load the truck then," Karkat said, as he grabbed a cardboard box that was labelled with a Sharpie, reading 'Bullets'.

"Wait a minute though. There's something I need you guys to do," Kankri placed his hand on top of a stack of boxes, and leaned.

"We already finished our side of the deal," Karkat said.

"We can give you bullets and guns for a year, and what if we sent a generator as well?" Kankri bargained. Karkat nearly dropped the bullets at the mention of a generator. It was especially difficult to get electricity these days.

"Fine. What is it we need to do?"

"Kill the boss of the group of hunters in Muskegon, Lord English."

"Who?" Jade asked, stuffing her rifle into her backpack, and reaching to grab a box of bullets.

"He leads The Felt and they've been stealing shit around here," Kankri answered, "I think it would be beneficial to us all to kill him, and my group isn't the best with trips like these like Karkat's."

"Fine, we'll do it, but you need to give us some more gasoline as well, for the trip there, and back, and after we return." Karkat glared, setting the box of bullets in the box of the truck.

"Done. When can you do it?"

"How about a few days? We need to get our shit together." Karkat said, "And we need to recover the RV."

"You guys lost that?" Kankri asked, surprised.

"A group of clickers attacked us on our last trip to Traverse City. We couldn't do shit."

"Lovely, but alright. Whatever you need to do." Kankri said. Porrim walked back inside to tell the other members of the Alpha group about the plans, and Karkat finished stuffing boxes of guns, ammo, Molotov's, and other supplies to the back of the truck. Jade hopped back up into the truck, and whipped out her rifle again.

"We need to let the other's know, so we can sort shit out. Keep the gasoline and generator safe." Karkat said, before he and Jade drove out of the camp.

* * *

**HELLA. I finally updated these, even though it's a bit short. Sorry :C. I've been working on a few other projects, regardless, like an Evillious Chronicles(Vocaloid) and another thing, so I can expand on my writing. I didn't ditch this so don't worry, and I have so many ideas for this story, with Jack Noir and shit. ;o Stay tuned.**


End file.
